


番红花之影

by ntrNASU



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 11:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ntrNASU/pseuds/ntrNASU
Summary: The end of contradiction的联动





	番红花之影

**Author's Note:**

> 反正都看过了那就发一下（草）

原来的世界线二人重聚了但是另外一边be了，思考会如何发展而产生的粪作（，）

番红花①之影

打了*号的句子是玉藻老师版本中的原句，出于对照和艺术性（？）的考虑借用或修改了

Yeon-gwan NENNE Jeong×Yeonjun ARK Hong

直到他打开sns发现置顶聊天是洪渊俊后，郑延瓘才觉得事情有点不对劲。他绞尽脑汁回想了一下是否有喝醉酒后乱按手机的记忆后，犹豫地打开聊天记录——直到昨天他们还在互相发消息，这里面还包含了他连幻想都不曾敢有过的性暗示发言——再三确认下他发现自己原来和洪渊俊有过比普通朋友更深入、亲密而旖旎的关系，他急忙熄了手机屏幕，跑去洗手间洗脸。

这样就可以解释为何早上起床的时候只有他自己一个人了。原先他只是以为同住的方星现跑去郑泰成那里玩着玩着睡着了。  
郑延瓘撑着洗手台在思考。水珠流下脸颊的触感让他感到背脊发冷。此刻他仍在翻找宿醉后尚未清晰的记忆，大概他们都喝多了所以不明不白地上了床，这一切都只是个误会，也许他应该打个电话给洪渊俊说明……  
事实上这需要很大的勇气，比扼杀某种苗头还要困难，他可能会失去什么，包括对自己的承诺。郑延瓘舔了舔嘴唇拒绝了这个愚蠢的想法，抬起头望向梳妆镜：那里面倒映出一个呆站着的他自己，惊讶地望着这边。  
郑延瓘心想，自己现在脸上大概不是这个表情。他难以置信地摸向镜子，那里确实挡了一道玻璃，而镜面之后的虚像一动不动。  
*大概是这样的吧——他和镜子里的自己，或者应该换个说法，两个世界的自己，交换了。

回到卧室后郑延瓘收到了来自洪渊俊的短信，他一时不知道怎么回复，只好翻这个世界的自己以前的聊天记录，尽量不去露出破绽。  
他并不是没有想象过和洪渊俊谈恋爱，甚至不是一次两次，但都过去了很久了。现在他只想怯懦地维持老队友的身份。这里的洪渊俊也前往华盛顿正义了，不同的是他会给郑延瓘推荐墨西哥卷饼，讲俏皮话，偷偷在半夜发，很想念哥。

“刚刚在洗脸。”  
“你怎么洗这么久？”洪渊俊很快弹了几个文字泡，“哥，下周不是一天比赛吗，要不要去我之前发给你的日本料理吃饭？”  
郑延瓘根本不知道什么日本料理，无奈他只好再去找记录。有一张料理店的照片，店门上面写着“octopus”。  
大概洪渊俊想的是拉着他和“章鱼”的牌子合拍一张照，然后发给方星现。想到这里他有一丝微笑，几乎就要把“好”发送出去——  
“抱歉啊渊俊，那天有点事。”  
发出去的瞬间郑延瓘又陷入了后悔的泥沼，不禁懊恼自己为什么是个老实人。  
“好遗憾，那好吧，晚安啦郑延瓘。”  
郑延瓘坐在床上等了很久，洪渊俊再也没有发新的消息，吹了四分之一的气球又慢慢地漏掉了渴望的气体。洪渊俊仍有很多他不知道的秘密，即使和另一个自己交往了也极少流露出负面的情绪。不得不说owl联赛让洪渊俊成长了，他比apex时期更圆滑而坚强了，一年的时间他就变化成队伍里温柔可靠的后盾，不再是那个被队友安慰的人，亦不会再在赛场上流泪。  
两个人的道路相交的时间很少，各自都有自己要做的事。郑延瓘以为和过去的联系变得生疏是成长的一部分，可是平行世界的郑延瓘就做得很好，这让他轻微地嫉妒、疑惑且感到罪恶。如果当时他放下了顾虑踏了出去，这个世界就会和他自己所处的时空融合吗？  
可惜选择和博彩一样都是未知的，郑延瓘在胸口的气球越来越瘪的同时被睡眠夺走了思考。

比赛日郑延瓘在走廊里和洪渊俊打了个照面。洪渊俊看到他后眼镜后的疲惫一扫而空，打起精神来冲他眨眼。一瞬间郑延瓘有很多话想说，但他把它们紧紧地压在深处，这些话语沉在他的脚底，使他无法动弹也无法出声。  
洪渊俊推了推眼镜，没有戴那副黑色手套：“怎么了啊，傻了吗？”接着，他说教练赛前要开一个简短的会议，打个招呼就要走了。职业选手的肉体反应往往比思想更快——郑延瓘在抱紧了洪渊俊后才想，这样做应该不太好，可是他依然没有放开不属于他的恋人。  
“郑延瓘，”洪渊俊的个子稍稍矮一些，又喜欢驼背，得抬高下巴才能靠在郑延瓘的肩上，“想我了吗？”  
“……不是，只是想抱你。我是说，比赛加油。”他觉得这个人又瘦了，抱起来像细竹。  
“会的哦。哥怎么回事啊。”  
“没事啊。”  
“*郑延瓘真是幼稚啊。”  
仿佛在哪里听到过这句话，泪水几乎要随着回忆一同涌出——但是郑延瓘实在想不起来。最后他还是不得不松开怀抱。  
洪渊俊望着他微笑，发丝的边缘被走廊的灯笼罩上一层光，温柔得像是从他本身析出来的。

无法分担他的一切，唯有给他一个伪装的拥抱。

回到俱乐部后郑延瓘第一件事就是去洗手间看那面镜子。今天它没有反射出任何异常的影响，它只是映出了郑延瓘苍白的面孔。他们是一个人，却是两个不同的个体。他没有餐馆的记忆，没有试过在la nuit del’homme②的香味里臣服于欲望。  
他觉得自己变得像回到了纽约学院队一样不安。Lwred的队友们都抛下他一个飞走了。他唯有一个人度过漫长的夜晚，在好像没有尽头的挑战者职业生涯里拼搏。是的，起初他想要在纽约九霄天擎再次见到洪渊俊，在面对洛杉矶英勇③的时候也不曾改变过，可是随着时间的推移，他决定将其埋葬——他本该带着这口棺材直到退役，尽管它根本没有封好。  
他变了，洪渊俊也变了。即便如此他的情感依然是熟悉的。

洗完头没擦干引发的头痛让郑延瓘睡得不好，他做了一个很长的梦，梦到了和洪渊俊在韩国联赛的最后一餐饭。他们在韩国夜晚中散步。  
“延瓘哥，会来owl的吗？”  
“嗯，你要等我吗？”  
“会的呢。”梦里洪渊俊脸贴的很近，几乎能数出他的眼睫毛，似乎想要吻郑延瓘。就在他们的唇要接触的时候，被一层玻璃隔开了。

“*不过是曾经，也有这个想法罢了。”

醒来的时候他孤身一人，只有洗手间虚掩的门缝里透出的惨白的光凝视着他。那里像是连接着过去与未来，有一侧是没有尽头的黑暗。  
Fin

**Author's Note:**

> ① 希腊神话中神将一位失恋而死的青年变为了番红花  
② Hyj用的ysl香水，不知道译名【，  
③ 第二赛季nenne收到了很多队伍包括英勇队的邀请，在一次采访中他说自己想起lw时期的事情决定让他加入纽约


End file.
